The field of solar power has become very important. Solar power systems can be installed in huge seas as well as for individual residential and commercial usage. These individual systems can supply power to an underlying structure, and can also supply excess power into the grid or the like. For individual systems, it is not uncommon to locate these systems on the roofs of buildings. These roofs can be angled roofs or flat roofs. In many commercial applications a flat roof is frequently encountered and the solar panel system is placed on the roof itself. In order to remain economic, it is not only important that individual solar panels or the like produce a significant amount of power, but it can also be important that both the materials and structures be reasonably priced, and that the actual installation be achieved without too much difficulty.
The perspective of initial installation of the solar power system is also important in the overall economics of this field. For instance, while solar power systems are bought from manufacturers who frequently make individual complements, a separate installer is frequently employed to actually site, locate, and connect collective of power componentry that makes a roof mount or other solar power system. Installers, of course, have differing degrees of capabilities. In addition, the initial cost of the system should not be increased significantly for simply the action of installing it on a pre-existing roof or other surface. Furthermore, the cost of the solar panels and other such componentry itself is significant enough that the cost of an underlying structure, should not be so large as to greatly increase the cost of the overall system. As may be imagined, there is constant pressure to make underlying structures and indeed the entire solar power system, less expensive. Thus, small amounts of savings can add up and are desired. Beyond the cost of the system, the actual labor of installation is also in focus. The more time an installer needs to spend on a roof or other area installing individual componentry, the more expensive the overall system is to a user. Thus, it is desirable to reduce the cost of not only the componentry involved, but also to reduce the cost of the installation labor. This can occur, most significantly, by reducing the amount of the labor needed to achieve the installation. Thus, it is desirable to present solar power systems that take less time to install and that cost less to purchase.
FIGS. 1-10 show the typical framed solar panel used in the solar industry. As can be seen in FIGS. 1 and 2, the Typical Frame, 2, on the Typical Solar Panel, 1, is thick (top to bottom). This is required to strengthen the Typical Solar Panel, 1, and to keep the Laminate, 3, from over bending. There are also maximum frame bending requirements under loads required by code and standards that need to be met.
FIGS. 3 and 4 show a Typical Solar Panel. 1, with Typical Frames, 2, joined together by a Typical Corner Swage, 4. The Typical Frame, 2, can also be fastened together by Screws, 8, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8.
FIGS. 5 and 6 shows one type of Laminate, 3, which consists of Top Glass, 7, the Solar Cell Area, 5, and the Backsheet, 6. This Laminate, 3, is not strong and needs the thick Typical Frame, 2, as shown in FIG. 6.
FIGS. 9 and 10 shows a different type of Laminate, 3. This Laminate, 3, has a Top Glass, 7, a Solar Cell Area, 5, and a Bottom Glass, 9. The Laminate, 3, is stronger since it is thicker, but may also require a Typical Frame, 2, for support. This Laminate, 3, is also, more expensive and the Cell Area, 5, temperature is hotter due to less head dissipation which reduces the output power efficiency of the Solar Panel, 10.